It's a Geek Story - Neric
by SarahAlwaysProbiex3
Summary: Just a little fluff between our two favourite Geeks :) Enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, and welcome to my newest Fanfiction :D**

**Please remember english is not my first language, and I'm sure there are some mistakes in there :D**

**I hope you'll enjoy this Neric-Story! :))**

_**I do NOT own NCIS LA or the characters!**_

* * *

The quiet noises from the room across the hall had woken her.

Nell turned around and wanted to get up, but the voice next to her held her back: "Stay in bed. I'll do this."

Nell sank back into the pillows. She had never been that tired.

For a little while she listened to the voice that came out of the other room, until she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore.

It's been a tough time and all Nell wanted was a few hours of sleep. It was hard falling asleep, but even harder staying asleep.

It didn't take long until the familiar noises woke Nell again.

She threw a quick look at the clock next to her bed and moaned. Only 50 minutes had passed.

"It's my turn now", she whispered into the darkness and got.

She tried to be fast enough but just as she closed the door to the bedroom behind her, the noises already turned into a loud scream.

"Shhhhhh, please!" Nell hurried through the room, trying to calm the tiny human in the baby bed down. She picked her crying daughter up and rocked the little girl in her arms.

She tried to breastfeed the baby and she also checked her diaper, but nothing could make her stop crying.

"Shhhhhh", Nell whispered, "it's okay Hannah. Just tell me what you need, okay? I will give it to you. I don't know what I'm doibg wrong! Please just stop crying."

"You're not doing anything wrong", said Eric, who entered the room without that Nell would have noticed it.

Now he took his daughter from his wife's arms and softly kissed her head. " She is just as stubborn as her mom, right Hannah?"

With a tired smile Nell sat down in the big armchair next to the baby bed, and watched Eric rocking their 3 weeks old girl.

For a second she remembered all the memories they had shared over the years.

The first time they met, their first case, their first kiss, their wedding... and once again Nell wondered how she was so lucky to deserve all of this.

She was married to the love of her life, she had the most beautiful daughter in the world, two amazing nieces - Lily and Sarah, Kensi and Deeks' kids - and a carring family who was always there to support her.

She also remember the day five years ago when Kensi and Deeks introduced them all to Lily, after Kensi got back from her highly classified mission.

That was the day Eric asked her out on ther first real date.

Then Sarah's birth two years ago, when Kensi called the team while they were about to arrest a suspect.

And finally her minds got to the day Hannah was born in the NCIS office, because the team had been to busy chasing a serial killer aka terrorist and nobody could drive her tot he hospital.

"Nell?"

Nell didn't even realize she was staring at him, until Eric was standing right in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?", Eric asked.

"Yeah", she smiled and got up, "I'm fine."

She reached out her hand and carefully stroked Hannah's soft hair. "I was just thinking how happy I am to have you and our baby and our family...", she whispered.

Eric leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Nell."

"I love you, too."

And although she was tired and exhausted, Nell knew this was just the beginning of the best time of her life.

And it would last forever.

* * *

**So, that's it :)**

**I'm not quiet sure if there's gonna be more, that's up to you. If you want me to write more chapters, I'll do it, but for now it's just a one shot.**

**I'd be happy about reviews! Let me know what you think and (if I'm gonna write more) want you want to see happening!**

**Oh, and if the name Lily for Densi's daughter sounds familiar, that's because I got it from CotedeKatic's story "The Unexpected Surprise". Don't worry, she was okay with that :D Just do me a favor and go read this story as well, thanks! :***

**xoxo, Sarah 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy, so I decided to go on with this story :) It will be a lil different, cause I'm going to tell the story backwards, hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Sorry it took me so long, I lost my notebook in school.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the billion mistakes in the first part, I had a version without the mistakes, but i accidentally copied the wrong one, oopsi.**

**I do NOT own NCIS LA ot the characters.**

* * *

**Part 2**

"Hetty?"

The old woman looked up right in the read-head's hazel eyes.

"What, Miss Jones? Which part of 'Don't bother me in the next two hours' didn't you understand?"

Nell looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry Hetty. But have you seen Eric? I need to talk to him immediately."

Hetty rolled her eyes. "He's up in OPS. Which is quite obvious, don't you think?"

Nell really wanted to hit her head against an imaginary wall. Why didn't she think of that herself?

She nodded and left Hetty's office without anymore words.

It was quite hard for her to go up the stairs since she was over 8 months pregnant.

When she entered the OPS her husband, Eric, didn't notice her until she was standing right next to him and carefully put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

Eric didn't take his eyes off the big screen. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find anymore informations on Everett Hastings. It's like that guy doesn't even exist! We have his fingerprints, his DNA... but still, nothing! He killed 27 marines in the past 3 weeks and Kensi is facing him right now, but we hardly know anything about him!" Nell had never seen Eric that frustrated.

He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and took a deep breath.

"What about you? How are my two girls doing?" Finally he looked at her.

Nell tried to smile but she failed miserably. "First, I'm still sure it's gonna be a boy. I can feel it. Moms always know stuff like that. Remember when Kensi had Sarah? She knew it was gonna be a girl. Second, I'm good. I wish I could help you tho." She took a little break before she added: "Oh and... I think I'm in labor."

Eric almost dropped the touchpad he was holding. "Wha-wait, what?!"

Nell bit her lower lip and rubbed her belly. " I think it's been a while since it started. I wasn't sure at first, I thought he was just kicking, but my water broke and now the contractions are coming really fast."

"Oh, my god! Nell, why haven't you said anything? We need to bring you to the hospital! Can-Can you walk?"

Nell nodded, but Eric could see the pain in her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to the door.

Just then, Hetty entered the OPS.

"Mister Beale", she pulled up one eyebrow, "who gave you permission to take your eyes off the screen? I don't think that was me."

In this moment, Nell gasped and pressed Eric's hand.

"Hetty, Nell is in labor", he explained, "she needs to go to the hospital."

Apparently Hetty was struggling whether she should let him go or to keep him here.

"I'm sorry", the old woman said then, "but you cannot leave now. The mission is more important now. And I can't jeopardize it."

"Is this a joke? The mission is more important?", Eric yelled by squeezing Nell's Hand, "my wife is having our baby! I don't think anything else is more important! And you are telling me I can't take her to the hospital? You've got to be kidding me!"

For a moment everything was awkwardly quiet.

Eric had never lost control in front of Hetty before.

Actually he had never lost control before at all.

Their boss crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Mister Getz can take Miss Jones to the hospital", she said, completely calmed, "but I need you to get us informations on ohr killer. Because if he discovers Miss Blye as an agent, he won't hesitate to kill her. And I do not want to be responsible for Lily and Sarah to loose their Mother."

Before Eric could agree or disagree, Nell said: "No! I am not going to do this without my husband. I'm staying here."

Eric turned around. "No Nell, please don't be stupid. Go with Nate. I will be rhere as soon as possible."

Nell shook her head, but another contraction ran through her body.

Carefully Eric placed his hand on her cheek. "Nellie. Please."

That was the moment when Nell burst out in tears.

She tried to say something but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a quiet sob. "Ouch."

"Bring her downstairs", Hetty said, "get Rose from the autopsy. I'll call an ambulance."

Eric helped Nell down the stairs and placed her on the little couch in the office.

Hetty and Rose came just minutes later.

"Mister Beale", Hetty said while Rose went over to Nell, "I need you back up in OPS. Miss Blye is in ."

Eric pressed a quick kiss on Nell's forehead, then hurried back upstairs.

The last thing he heard was Rose saying: "Okay, we don't have time to wait for the ambulance. The baby is comming right now. Are you ready, Nell?", and he was 100% positive Nell shook her head.

Eric did his very best to help Kensi, but he just couldn't concentrate, cause he heard Nell's screams.

And then, at some point, the situation escalated.

"Deeks, go in! He won't expect you, go!", Eric shouted.

For a moment he lost every contact to Kensi and Deeks, which only made i worse to listen to Nell's screams.

And then, finally, Kensi and Deeks were back. Everything was fine. The murderer was under arrast.

Without asking any questions, Eric ran down the stairs.

He came just in time to see how Rose handed a tiny bundel to Nell.

Slowly he took a few steps closer, until he reached the group that surrounded Nell and the new born baby.

Tears of joy were streaming down Nell's face.

"Eric", she said and smiled up to him, "I would like you to meet Hannah Grace Beale."

Eric smiled as well and leaned forward to press another soft kiss on his wifes head.

then he whispered: "I knew it would be a girl. I love you, both."

* * *

**That's it! Please leave some reviews and tell me if you liked it :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, finally I managed to upload the next part! Sorry it took so long. Therefor this chapter is really long ;) I hope y'all enjoy and pleeeeeaaaaseee leave me some reviews! :* I would also be extremly happy if you could spread this Fanfiction around so it gets more followers :)**

_**I do NOT own NCIS LA or the characters!**_

* * *

It's been a long day.

It was 3am, and Nell and Eric just got home from work.

The case had been traumatizing. A seven years old boy was kidnapped to threat his parents for money. The team found him hardly alive in the basement of an empty school.

Just an hour ago, he woke up in the hospital.

The kidnapper, a young teacher, died back in the basement when Callen shot him.

But it all turned out well.

Now Nell could't hide here tiredness anymore. A long yawn came out of her mouth.

Eric embraced her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "We should go to sleep. It's late and we clearly need a break."

Nell rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

For a minute, the were just standing there in the hallway, arm in arm, leaning against each other.

Then they finally went to bed.

Nell snuggled up on Eric and he started playing with a streak of her hair.

Nell tried to shut her minds up, but her head was filled with to many important thoughts she could not ignore any longer.

"Can I say something crazy?", Nell asked quietly.

"Sure."

Silence.

"Nell?"

Nell took a long breath, but didn't answer.

Eric sat up and looked down at his wife. "What is it?"

"It's crazy."

"C'mon."

Nell also sat up and looked at Eric for a while.

"You know...", she then said, "you know how much I hate loosing control."

Eric nodded. "Yes, I know."

"But... I don't know. But for some reason, the only thing I can think of is sharing my body with another human I can't control at all!" She ran her fingers through her hair and step by step Eric began to realize what Nell was talking about. "I know this sounds completely crazy, but..."

"Nellie", Eric interrupted her at this point, "are you trying to say what I think you're saying?"

Nell looked right into his eyes and lifted her shoulders a little. "That depends on what you think I'm saying."

Eric stroked her hair behind her ear and waited a short moment before he said: "Are you asking to have a baby?"

Nell opened her mouth to answer, but she closed it again and swallowed one time. After a little while she quietly said: "I - uhm... I think so, yes."

An awkward silence took overe between them.

Nell started to feel uncomfortable and she already regrettet that she brought up this theme, but then Eric said something she didn't expect at all.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Eric nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, my god!" Nell fell into his arms.

They held each other in their arms for a moment, then Nell said a little worried: "Do you think we're ready for this?"

Eric thought about it for a second. "I think no one is ever ready to raise a child." He paused. "But I am convinced that you and me can do it."

Nell's face turned into a huge smile as she leand forward to kiss her husband.

_**2 months later**_

After a long day at work, Eric entered the house and closed the door behind him.

Nell had stayed at home this morning, because she was not feeling good.

Just as Eric hung up his jacket, he heared a voice from the bathroom. "Eric?"

"Nell?", he shouted back.

"Eric!" Nell's voice was louder this time, and with some sort of urgency in it.

Eric couldn't tell what exactly it was, but something about the sound in her voice made him worry. He hurried through the house to the bathroom.

"Nell, are you alright? What's going on, what happened?"

Nell was standing in front of the sink, hiding one hand behind her back. She didn't answer, she just stared at Eric's worried face and then, all of a sudden, she grinned at him.

"What's going on?", he repeated.

"I was only a few days late, but since I wasn't feeling good lately, I thought... maybe? And...", she pulled her hand out, "...yes!"

The pregnancy test she was holding showed two pink lines.

The look on Eric's face turned from worried to surprised to extremly happy.

"Oh, my god!", he said by pulling Nell into a long hug, "we're having a baby!"

Tears of joy were streaming down Nell's cheeks when Eric softly kissed her.

Then suddenly Eric kneeled down. He gently put one hand on her stomach and whispered: "Hello baby."

Nell laughed. "What the hell are you doing there?"

Eric grinned up to her. "I'm talking to our baby."

_**4 weeks later**_

"Hey, Nell", Kensi turned around agin when the team was discussing some details after closing their current case. "Wanna have a drink later tonight?"

"Naah", Nell answered immediatley by throwing a quick look at Eric, "I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry."

4 weeks had passed since Nell found out she was pregnant, but Eric and her had decided not to tell anyone until she was at the end of the first trimester.

"Oh c'mon", Kensi continued, "Deeks is gonna watch the game with a friend of him tonight and Lily and Sarah are staying at my moms. It's been ages since we had a drink together."

"Really, I'm sorry Kens. Next time."

"You already said that the last time I asked." Kensi crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes. "The only reason that comes in mind why you wouldn't want to have a drink is that you're pregnant", she joked and laughed.

Apparently that caught the teams attention.

That, and the fact that Nell's face got bright red.

They all turned around.

Sam raised one eye brow and grinned. "Actually that fits. You've been acting weird in quite a while. Sometimes you're staying home cause you're not doing well and you don't wanna drink alcohol. Anything we should know about?"

Nell and Eric quickly exchanged a look, then they gave each other a hardly remarkable nod.

"Well...", Eric then started, "actually we didn't want to tell anyone until the end of the first trimester."

"Are you really serious about this?", Callen asked, by raising one eye brow just like his partner did before.

The team had been just joking, they didn't expect this.

But Nell and Eric nodded in sync.

"Wow guys, congrats!" Sam pulled Nell in for a hug, which made everyone laugh. Nell almost disappeared in Sam's muscular arms.

Meanwhile Callen and Deeks both hugged Eric, and Kensi waited until Sam let go of Nell, then she pulled her best friend - the godmother of her youngest daughter - in her arms.

"Congratulations girl", she whispered in her ear. She was trying to force herself not to cry, but though a little tear escaped from her eye.

"Thank you Kensi", Nell whispered back, also blinking.

"We should go out and celebrate", Callen suggested, "I invite you all."

They all agreed.

"But no alcohol", Nell said, just as Eric wrapped his arm around her waist.

Everyone laughed, then they left the OPS together.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Please let me know what you think :***


End file.
